Amor entre libros- Naruhina
by NaruHinaAng
Summary: El famoso escritor de romance en konoha, Naruto Uzumaki necesita una pequeña ayuda, ¿que sucedera en la vida de este rubio y su ayudante ojiperla? Naruhina
1. Chapter 1 Un nuevo día

Esta es mi segunda historia ojala y les guste porfavor mandenme reviews así sean pequeñitos… sigan escribiendome si les

Gusta la historia o si tengo mala ortografia para mejorarla, No se cuantos capitulos tenga asi que esperense lo inesperado.

Esta historia es totalmente mia escepto por los personajes. Naruto y todos sus personajes son del señor masashi kishimoto y

Yo solo juego con ellos para entretener. Sin mas aqui el primer capitulo de…

**Amor entre libros  
**

_Escribir es mi vida pero cansa demaciado, son mis ideas las que colapso en el papel para la gente de mi konoha, la ciudad situada en Japón, Con la gente más simpatica las lean, no es dificil sentir las ideas y los poemas surgir, lo dificil es plasmar todo esto en un libro … Ya no se que hacer, en dos meses tengo que publicar mi libro que no tengo ni hasta la mitad y lo peor esque estoy cansado, si no es por el… Rayos el café se me ha acabado pero no tengo mas en la cocina solo me queda una opción… ir a la calle a comprar mas, deverdad necesito ayuda…_

El pelirubio hiperactivo de ojos azules, Uzumaki Naruto el escritor más famoso de toda konoha y talvez hasta de todo Japón se volvio un joven aburrido y cansado que solo tiene tiempo de escribir sus libros que son expectaculares pero su vida personal se ha vuelto de muy poca importancia ya que a lo unico a lo que sale a la calle es a buscar café para resistir hasta la noche, aunque eso no significa que sea un asco, de hecho es muy limpio almenos con su cuerpo, porque su casa… No esta muy bien del todo.

_Malditasea estoy que me muero del sueño, no puedo más… pero de pronto algo me quito el sueño de repente, un pequeño letrero pegado a un poste… me callo de perlas, tal parece que alguien busca trabajo como ayudante personal, escribo el telefono en la palma de mi mano y voy a la tienda directamente a comprar dos bolsas de café para ir a mi hogar y llamar a este o esta ayudante… bueno almenos antes de hacer unas cosas, como medio arreglar mi sala escribir otro poco mas de mi libro, preparar café, bañarme, afeitarme, hacer algo de ramen instantaneo, volver a escribir y llamar al telefono escrito en mi palma…_

Al llegar a la casa el rubio empezo a hacer de sus quehaceres barrio la sala, medio limpio los muebles, quito polvo, luego de eso puso a hacer café, escribio mas de su libro de romance, hiso ramen instantaneo, almorzo, volvio a escibir en el libro pero se notaba que no avanzaba mucho y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 6:00 pm, así pues decidio buscar el papelito en donde habia escrito el numero telefonico y llamo porfin al numero indicado

-¿Buenas tardes?- Hablo una voz femenina de un tono dulce

-Buenas tardes, llamaba porque vi el aviso en el que se solicitaba trabajo como ayudante-

-Si esa soy yo, he estado buscando el trabajo desde hace dos días - respondio la chica

-¿Podriamos reunirnos en la cafeteria que esta al lado del restaurante Silens a las 6:30?-

-Claro, lo vere aya- respondio la chica mientras miraba su reloj de mano

-Ok, adios- y en seguida colgo el rubio para ir a su baño, tomar una ducha y vestirse informal con unos jeans, una camisa con un boton abierto y un saco color celeste encima, se puso los zapatos cafes y salio de su hogar directo al lugar acordado.

Al llegar aya diviso una mesa de dos acientos vacia se dispuso a sentarse en ella, tal parece que la chica no habia llegado todavia, igualmente faltaban 5 minutos para las 6.30 asi que decidio tomarse un café mientras esperaba a la joven

…

_¡Dios! solo espero que no se haya ido, simplemente esto es inaceptable ya llevo 5 minutos tarde, lo unico bueno es que ya estoy a menos de media cuadra, hasta puedo divisar la cafeteria, al entrar lo unico que pude divisar era un mesón en donde supongo que atienden a los clientes, y un monton de mesas vacias, tal parece que perdi la oportunidad de un trabajo, jire la mirada un poco hacia la izquierda y justo en una mesa alfrende de la ventana del sector estaba un chico de cabello rubio tomando un café, se veia bastante cansado y tenia la mirada perdida hacia la calle, pero de pronto me miro con una cara de curiosidad a lo que yo simplemente respondi caminando hacia la mesa con la esperanza de que este chico fuera el que me llamo en la tarde._

_¡Dios! No puede ser ella, es hermosa, esa cara angelical, llena de paz el ambiente, su cabello largo hasta la cintura color azul y esos ojos aperlados, ademas de esa esbelta figura, jamas habia visto a un angel asi, ese jean se le veia hermoso, al igual que esa blusa que recalcaba sus atributos no mas de lo necesario. ¿¡Pero que rayos estoy pensando!?... No puede ser ella, ¿porque rayos una mujer tan hermosa pediria trabajo? Pero al ver que se acercaba me empezo a latir el corazón a mil por segundo_

-perdone, quisiera saber si usted es el señor que me llamo en la tarde para encontrarnos aquí…- pregunto la chica incredula

-S-si- respondio el joven ojiazul sin poder evitar que un muy leve sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas

-¿Me puedo sentar?- Pregunto la chica con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro

-¡claro!- Respondio el rubio mientras se trataba de calmar pero el rubor no desaparecia

La joven chica se sento y empezarón a conversar.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

-No, gracias- le respondio ella con una gran sonrrisa

-Mmmm bueno quisiera saber si pudieras trabajar ayudandome las 24 horas del día, tendras libres los sabados y domingos, la idea seria que vivieras conmigo- comento el ya más tranquilo mientras que la chica le hacia una cara de injenuidad

-Yo te doy un cuarto en mi hogar para ti, y puedes tener almuerzo, comida y desayuno… -

-Aaaaa… perdón- exclamo ella con una sonrisa y una pequeña risita

-Tú paga sera de $50.000 el día- comento el chico rubio mientras veia como ella se atragantaba con la saliva – ¿estas bien?-

-Si, claro- respondio ella mientras asentia con la cabeza

-Ok… ¿Aceptas el trabajo entonces?-

-¡Claro!, ¿Cuando empiezo?-

-¿Mañana estaria bien?-

-Si, Claro-

-Bueno, tienes que traer tus cosas personales, que no se te valla a quedar nada, apartir de mañana viviras conmigo-

-Bueno, ¿Me podrias decir la dirección?- El joven rubio saco un papel en blanco y un boligrafo del bolsillo de la camisa y escribio en el su numero telefonico y la direccion de su departamento

-Aquí tienes- le dijo mientras le pasaba el pequeño papelito

-¿Gracias, entonces voy mañana en la mañana, a que hora?- pregunto mientras miraba la pulcra ortografía y la letra tan delicada del joven

-A las 10:00 am estaria bien…-

-Ok, aya estare… ¡Adios!- Dijo la ojiperla mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia la salida de la cafeteria

_Es hermosa_… pensaba el chico mientras el rubor volvia a sus mejillas, despues de eso se levanto de la silla, pago la cuenta de los cafes que se habia tomado y salio para ir a su departamento y descansar, mañana seria un día largo

…

Al dia siguiente el rubio se levanto de la cama con pesadez, No habia dormido bien, Nunca dormia bien, el tiempo se habia pasado rapidamente tanto asi que cuando vio el reloj se le fue el sueño repentinamente, eran exactamente las 9:45 am y no se habia bañado siquiera, fue directo hacia el baño para tomar una ducha de agua caliente, se coloco un jean, una camiseta anaranjada y unos tennis, se revolvio la cabellera rubia y tendio la cama, despues de eso salio a su sala principal y se dispuso a escribir un poco de su libro, pero antes de poder coger siquiera una pluma sono el timbre, supo entonces que su nueva ayudante habia llegado.

Abrio la puerta lentamente para encontrarse con esa bella mujer mirandolo con una sonrrisa

…

_¿Desde cuando se ve tan guapo? ¡Rayos! Su cabello rubio se ve tan bien humedo- _penso para si misma mientras se daba un pequeño golpe mental por pensar tantas estupideces, alfin habia conseguido un trabajo para mantener a su pequeña hermanita y a su padre, y lo primero que hacia era fijarse en ese rubio encantador de ojos azulesque se supone que ahora era su ¡JEFE! Dios…

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto la joven

-C-Claro, Pasa…- Contesto el rubio

-¿Porque tartamudeas?- a lo que el rubio solo se ruborizo un poco

-No, Nada en especial- contesto tratando de tranquilizarse un poco… apartir de ese día tenia que controlarse un poco más, Vivirian bajo el mismo techo y ademas ella lo ayudaria, tendria que calmarse y acostumbrarse a esa chica sí o sí

-Ok-

-Pero no me has dicho tu nombre…-

-Me llamo Hinata Hyuga, ¿y tú?-

-Yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki- Pero la Hyuga solo hiso una mueca de sorpresa

-¡¿Tú eres el famoso escritor de poesía?! –

-¿Sí, como sabes?- Le contesto el chico intrigado

-¿! Como que como se ¡? He leido todos tus libros, pero no te he visto nunca en persona, bueno hasta ahora- Contesto la chica mientras sacaba un libro de su maleta y Señalaba el nombre del autor en el: "Naruto uzumaki" a lo que el rubio solo le contesto con una sonrisa zurrona

-Bueno, Te mostrare el departamento, aquí es la sala principal- Comento mientras señalaba un espacio con sillones y una T.v plasma- Este es el comedor- señalo hacia el lado opuesto donde se encontraba una mesa bastante amplia con 3 sillas, y en el techo un candelabro un poco pequeño. El rubio avanzo por un pasillo bastante amplio, en el se encontraban unas imágenes de su infancia y de su graduación junto al teme de Sasuke y a su amiga pelirosa, la chica se detuvo y no pudo evitar observar con interes una imagen en donde el chico estaba muy pequeño junto a sus padres alfrente de la academia.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto con interes el ojiazul

-No, Nada, solo me distraje un poco…-

-Bien- contesto mientras continuaba el paso mas hacia el fondo del pasillo donde se encontraban 3 habitaciones –esta es la habitación principal, en aquella se encuentra el estudio, y aquella sera la tuya- Le comentaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro mostrandole todo, Cuando le mostro la habitación de ella la Hyuga casi se desmaya al ver lo amplia que era, habia una cama gigantezca, una mesa de noche con una lampara, un ropero gigantesco oviamente vacio donde solo se encontraban unas fundas de cama limpias, un tapete con forma cuadrada donde se podia divisar un zorro anaranjado y Una ventana ¿Era una ventana? Dios que cosa mas gigantesca, ¡abarcaba toda la pared y la vista era preciosa! Se podia ver todo.

-¿¡Es esta?!- Pregunto totalmente imprecionada-

-Sí, ¿Tiene algo malo?- Contesto el joven

-¡No!, Alcontrario, Es preciosa Nunca habia tenido una habitación así- Contesto rapidamente pero su mirada de sorpresa no cambiaba. Lo unico que pudo hacer el rubio fue echar una risa al aire

-Tu Hogar es bastante bonito Naruto-San

-En realidad no es tan bonito si estas solo-Comento mientras su cara de felicidad cambiaba por una de tristeza pero al instante volvio a sonreir nuevamente – No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, Después de todo vamos a convivir juntos apartir de hoy, ¿No?-

-Sí- Contesto la joven alegremente notando la triteza del rubio

-Organiza tus objetos y luego te explico que puedes hacer, Estare en el estudio si me necesitas- Comento el joven mientras salio de la habitación

La joven Hyuga se quedo sola en la habitación mirando por la ventana, luego desempaco lo que habia traido, Varios libros, Ropa como jeans y blusas sin escote, una carta sellada a la cul le dio un pequeño beso y una muñequita de porcelana muy pequeña.

Al salir empezo a buscar con la mirada el estudio, al encontrarlo avanzo hacia la puerta y golpeo muy suave

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Pasa- alcanzo a oir la joven a lo que cogio el picaporte de la puerta y abrio, al abrir encontro al joven ojiazul escribiendo lo que seria seguramente su proximo libro, se le veia muy comodo pero estresado, se cogia los mechones de su cabello y los jalo fuertemente demostrando su estrés

-¿estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo?- cuestiono la ojiperla intrigada mientras le cogia el hombro al rubio

-Sí, estoy bien, ¿podrias ir a hacer algo de desayuno? No he desayunado… - Comento mostrando el cansancio en sus palabras

-Sí, Naruto-S... ¡KUN!- Exclamo mientras sus ojos se abrian descomunalmente a lo que el uzumaki solo echo una pequeña carcajada. Esa chica siempre sabía como hacerlo alegrar…

…

Ya pasados menos de 15 minutos el desayuno estaba listo, unos deliciosos huevos revueltos, chocolate y unas pequeñas galletas de canela estaban en el plato esperando a que alguien las comiera, Olia expectacular.

-¡Naruto-Kun!- Alcanzo a oir el joven dentro del estudio ¡Cuanta habre tenia…! Esa chica no sabia como lo hizo sufrir desde que entro a la cosina, el delicioso olor a galletas caseras inundaba toda la casa. Camino rapidamente disimulando su apuro, al llegar a la cocina pudo ver a la joven con un delantal lila sirviendo un poco de chocolate caliente

-Toma- Dijo la joven con una gran sonrrisa

-¡Gracias!- Contesto, se sento en la comodidad del comedor y miro el plato y lo deliciosa que se veia esa comida, al rato llego la joven ojiperla ya sin el delantal y lo acompaño en una de las tres sillas a mirar su cara de felicidad, parecia un niño chiquito despues de que le comprasen un dulce

-Pruebalo… - a lo que el ojiazul asintio y cogio una de las tres galletitas, la remojo en el chocolate caliente y comio un pedazo energeticamente, ¡Dios! Hace mucho no probaba algo tan delicioso, almenos desde que se fue de la casa de sus padres para empezar la universidad, era tan deliciosa la comida de su madre… Pronto sintio que las lágrimas brotaban al recordar el fino rostro de su madre… ¡NO! No se dejaria inundar de esos pensamientos, No dejaria que la tristeza lo dominara, no otravez. Por algun motivo esa joven le recordaba a su hermosa madre, la paz que traia su rostro, la felicidad, el cabello largo, los ojos hermosos, hasta el delicioso sabor de su cocinar, y el cuerpo tan hermoso y bien definido… ¡Rayos! otravez sentia ese leve calor en su rostro.

Dentro de sus pensamientos pudo escuchar una pequeña risa que lo hiso volver a la realidad

-¿Q-Que pasa?- questiono vagamente, no queria hacer notar el tartamudeo que lo invadio desde que la vio por primera vez…

-Tienes algo ahí…- Y enseguida cogio un pequeño pañuelo y limpio unas pequeñas gotas de chocolate que el ojiazul tenia al lado de la boca, estaba concentrada en eso cuando miro los hermosos ojos del rubio, la ojiperla sentia su respiración caliente, sentia un pequeño corrientazo por todo su cuerpo

Sentia –Su corazon latir rapido, algo que nunca sintio

-Su corazon latir rapido, algo que nunca sintio

….

Ok, este fue el primer capitulo de **Amor entre libros**, Ojala les haya gustado, talves sea corto pero estaba muy emocionada

Por publicarlo, Prometo que el proximo sera más largo, Claro si ustedes quieren que haya proximo… ¿Reviews? Porfavor…

Necesito saber opiniones pues si no les gusta prometo no volver a escribir ni esta historia ni ninguna otra…

Adios y hasta el proximo capitulo

...

**Reviews:**

**Annie Thompson:** Tratare no demorar en subir la conti, el proximo capitulo se demostrara algo que creo yo que los impresionara un poco, Gracias por leer!

**Hishina Namisake Hyuga:** Eso tenlo por seguro, Jamas dejare una historia sin continuación, Gracias por leer!

**kotomi:** Jajaja, Sí es cierto, en este fanfic la personalidad de Naruto cambia mucho, es solitario, no sonrrie casi y le dan muchos nervios al ver a hinata y por el contrario Hinata es más divertida y activa, lo que hace que el rubio sonria y se alegre, La continuación por el momento creo que va un poco lenta, ya que para hacer un capitulo como el que hise me demore 9 paginas completas en word, y en la continuación tristemente llevo 2 paginas apenas, me he demorado bastante ya que en no dejan sino tareas y trabajos grupales, sumimasen y gracias por leer!

**Guest:** como ya he dicho JAMAS voy a dejar una historia sin continuación gracias por leer! y seguro que encontraras un principe azul algun día 

**Kenohe:** Sí, Las personalidades cambian drasticamente, que bien que te haya gustado y gracias por leer!

**juan:** Creo que lo unico que tengo para decir es... Habran Mejores! Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2 Una mala jugada

Hola a todos, he vuelto, y traigo mucha emoción en este capítulo, Les ruego me perdonen ya que me demore muchísimo en subir la continuación, ya que me demore porque empecé el estudio y es difícil escribir con tantas actividades y tareas, gracias a los que leen mis historias y así me demore un milenio NUNCA dejare una historia incompleta, Ok ya no sigo más, aquí va el segundo capítulo de **Amor entre libros.**

Repito nuevamente que prohíbo a cualquier usuario publicar mis historias sin mi permiso así tengan el nombre del autor.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, Le pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para entretenerlos

**Atención: **un pequeño lemon de ñapita ;)

**Amor entre libros capitulo 2: Que mala jugada…**

_-¡Dios Porque rayos tiene que tener unos ojos tan hermosos!- _Pensó fugazmente mientras tragaba saliva

La joven ojiperla cerraba lentamente los ojos sonrojándose cada vez más esperando a sentir los labios del rubio

_¿Por qué se tenía que sentir así cuando estaba frente a ella?, eso era totalmente injusto._ Rayos apenas la conozco y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, es hermosa… Mierda yo soy bueno para escribir historias de romance, No para interpretarlas.

Cogió la barbilla de la peliazul y empezó a acercarse lentamente, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón revolcándose, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas? Al estar a pocos centímetros de sus labios se dijo a sí mismo el porqué de esas preguntas y prosiguió

Abrió los ojos hasta más no poder cuando sintió el timbre de su teléfono celular

-Jejeje creo que ya no tengo nada- comento con sonrisa nerviosa mientras se volteaba para no demostrar su nerviosismo y sus típicas mejillas rojas desde que la conoció, luego salió pitado hacia su cuarto a colgar el celular mientras ella se quedaba acuclillada al lado de una silla vacía

**...**

En un cuarto vacio un joven de aproximadamente 25 años se cogía sus cabellos rubios hundiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras recordaba lo de hace unos minutos antes, Tenia las mejillas rojas hundiendo sus finos bigotes en un rojo profundo, esto no debía suceder, Casi, Casi, Casi ¡Casi la bese! Mierda Mierda Mierda (al fondo se oía el agua caer) ¿Se estaba bañando? No…. Seguramente lavaba la loza, mejor voy a su cuarto para hablar con ella, Solo quisiera verla un instante, un segundo, sacare la escusa más tonta para poder oír su voz, para ver sus ojos, para oler su piel, para tocar su pelo, para sentirla cerca…

**…**

Estaba oscuro, las cortinas estaban cerradas, y al fin se oyeron unos pasos, pequeños, silenciosos, era ella, llego el momento… Se paró de la cama rápidamente sin provocar sonido alguno y espero tenerla cerca, En un momento de desatino camino rápidamente, Se oyó un pequeño quejido y en un instante estaban tirados en el suelo, podía sentir su piel y una toalla mojada, un cabello sedoso y una pequeña vocecita

-¿Na-Naruto-Kun?- ¡Dios era ella! Parecía una diosa toda mojada, apenas pudo sentir su piel cálida, la miro a la cara, Luego a sus labios rojos que incitaban al deseo y luego a sus ojos perla, Sí era ella…

-¿Naruto? ¿Te podrías parar?- Pregunto mientras trataba de taparse con la pequeña toalla que cubría parte de sus pechos y sus piernas

-No- Contesto fugazmente mientras la miraba con pasión a los ojos

-¿Q-Que?- Cuando de repente sintió los labios del rubio posados sobre los suyos, la besaba desaforadamente cogiéndole la cintura y quitándole la toalla, tirándola a cualquier lado del cuarto y comenzando a bajar por su cuello, la beso y la mordió hasta llegar a los senos, empezó a jugar con ellos y a masajearlos lentamente mientras los chupaba, Solo podía oír los gemidos agitados de la ojiperla, prosiguió quitándose la camiseta anaranjada mostrando así su muy buen trabajado cuerpo, siguió bajando hasta llegar hasta su parte más intima, la toco levemente con los dedos provocando un grito por parte del la peliazul, dirigió su boca hacia ese lugar y paso su lengua húmeda

-¡Naruto! No No- el paro un instante y la miro a la cara sorprendido

-¡No Pares!- Sonrió alegre y prosiguió, le cogió las piernas a la chica y se las puso en el cuello a lo que ella las enrollo delicadamente, así pues el rubio empezó a meter su lengua por el centro de la chica ya bastante agitada

-Ya es hora- Pronuncio y la alzo, quedando así cara a cara, la beso rápidamente y la pego a la pared, La envistió fugazmente a lo que los dos gritaron

-¡Na-Naruto!-

-¡Hi-Hinata!-

-¡NARUTO!-

-¡Naruto despierta!-Pronuncio bastante alterada

-¿Eh?- ¿Cuando se había dormido? ¿Cuando rayos le había cogido el sueño? ¿Porque soñaba eso? El sueño le había jugado una pesada broma

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto el rubio aturdido

-Estaba lavando la loza cuando hoy que gritabas alto mi nombre, Trate despertarte pero no respondías, ¡no me vuelvas a preocupar así! – Se quejo la ojiperla mientras salían pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos

-Perdón…-

-¿Estas Bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Una pastilla? ¿Café? ¿Un sanduche? ¿Quieres dormir? -

-No... No… Así estoy bien, tranquila…- Argumento con una sonrisa nerviosa recordando su sueño con ella hace unos instantes y haciendo que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas carmín al recordar lo que ella había dicho _–Estaba lavando la loza cuando escuche que gritabas alto mi nombre-_

-¿Podrías salir un momento por favor? Necesito darme una ducha-

-Claro…- Respondió todavía preocupada por el rubio -si necesitas algo me llamas-

-Bueno…- pronuncio mientras la miraba salir de la habitación

-Que me está pasando con esa chica, si sigo así no tendré más opciones que despedirla, no quiero hacerle daño, no quiero…Soy un inútil- se quito la camiseta y se metió a la regadera

**…**

-¿Porque estaría gritando mi nombre? Que hombre tan extraño, deberás no lo entiendo, y porque…- De repente a la ojiperla le vino a la mente un pequeño recuerdo

**Flashback**

Una joven de cabello largo con las manos mojadas empujaba y jalaba el cuerpo de un rubio evidentemente dormido

-¡Naruto-Kun! Despierta, Despierta, no me hagas esto ¡Baka!-

-Hi-Hinata-Chan, No - no te vayas, Quedate conmigo, no te separes, ahh- Hablaba en sueños el ojiazul

-No me iré de tu lado… ¡despierta Por favor!

-Hi-Hinata ah-

-¡NARUTO!-

-¡Naruto Despierta!- Luego de eso el rubio abrió los ojos con la respiración bastante agitada

**Fin de Flashback**

-¿Porque habrá dicho eso?- Se preguntaba inocentemente mientras un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas

- bueno después de todo no tengo derecho a pensar en el, es mi jefe, no debo, necesito proteger a mi hermanita y a mi padre –

**…**

Aver sí el agua le lavaba esos pensamientos impuros de su mente, no podía seguir pensando en esa chica más, tenía que tratarla como lo que era, su empleada, una amiga que le regalo su ayuda por pura necesidad monetaria, No como su prometida. Le causo mucha curiosidad el recordar que ella estaba llorando cuando se despertó… ¿Porque se preocupaba por él? ¡Dios! Eran tantas preguntas en un solo día, le llego a la mente el recuerdo de su libro de romance,_ ¿Y, que tal sí la enamoro? Pero… _Unos minutos después se encontraba marcando el numero del Teme de Sasuke, su amigo de la infancia, tenía que preguntarle algo y de paso le preguntaba el motivo de la llamada

-Buenas, ¿hablo con Sasuke?-

-¿¡Naruto!?-

-Sí soy yo, recibí una llamada tuya ¿No?-

-Sí, te llame porque quería invitarte a la salida de mi nueva película, por favor Dobe, mira que siempre te la pasas escribiendo libros y nunca sales con nosotros que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Iré con una condición-

-¿Sí? ¿Cuál?-

-¿Como enamoraste a Sakura?-

-Teme, no me lo tomes a mal, pero eres muy malo enamorando… Pfff Baka-

-Arggg ¿Dobe eres muy molesto sabes? ¿Aceptas o no? ¿Almenos dime como enamorabas a ese montón de chicas que iban detrás de ti?

-Pfff, esas desquiciadas me perseguían sin yo saber porque, a la única que en verdad quiero es a mi cerezo- Comento el de pelo azabache

-Pero como hiciste entonces para conquistar a Sakura, ella era muy difícil conmigo-

-Veamos… Tienes que ser conquistador, demostrarle que la amas, hacerla tener ganas de estar contigo pero sin que piense que juegas con ella. Supongo que es todo-

-¿Y acaso no te daban ganas de estar con ella? ¿Como aguantabas todo eso?-

-Pues… No lo sé, solo piensa en sus sentimientos, piensa que la primera vez que estés con ella será la mejor después de aguantar tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-No nada en especial-

-Pfff sí claro. ¿Almenos vas a ir entonces?-

-¿Pues lo que se promete se cumple, no?-

-¡Genial! Pero hay un pequeño detalle…-

-¿Aver y ahora qué es?-

-Pues que tienes que ir formal. De gala…-

-¿Solo eso?-

-Pues en realidad no….- Contestaba con la voz notablemente ¿Extraña?

-Teme no tengo tiempo para perder. Dímelo ya.-

-Tienes que ir con compañía-

-¿¡QUE!?-

-Bueno Dobe ya aceptaste. Nos vemos es en el hotel Hall a las 6:00 p.m. Tienes que ir con compañía y traje de gala de noche. Adiós Dobe no me falles- Colgó dejándole la palabra en la boca al rubio

**…**

-¿Que te pasa Naruto?- Preguntaba la joven ojiperla a un rubio aturdido

-Es que…-

-¿Sucede algo malo?-

-Es que… quiero pedirte el favor de que me acompañes al estreno de la película de un amigo mío-

-No hay problema. ¿Porque habías puesto esa cara? ¿Pero seguro que quieres que valla?-

-¡Claro que sí! Pero ponía esa cara porque… Es que… Es en traje de gala-

-¡Pero yo no tengo ropa así!- Comentaba apurada mientras se miraba a si misma

-De eso no te preocupes. Hoy mismo vamos a comprarte ropa ¿No estás enojada?-

-Para nada. Pero eso es mucho cargo de conciencia. No puedo aceptarlo. Me siento una aprovechada. Además yo no sé si me vea bien-

-Como crees… Eres hermosa tal y como eres- Comento alegremente provocando un sonrojo en la peliazul

-¿Vamos entonces?-

-S-Si tu quieres…-

-Ok…-

**…**

Nunca en su vida se había puesto tanta ropa en un solo día. ¿Como se le había ocurrido a Naruto dejarla con esa maniática de la moda? Lo único que hacía era ponerle ropa hermosa según ella

**Flashback**

-Muy bien entonces voy a pedirle el favor a una amiga mía que te ayude a ir de compras mientras yo voy por mi traje-

-Su-Supongo Naruto-Kun

El rubio tomo su celular y después de hablar con una extraña chica que según lo que había escuchado se llamaba Ino la llevo a un hermoso parque. Después de eso la dejo con la joven Ino y se fue a comprar el traje para el estreno de la película de Sasuke

-Gracias Ino-

-Por nada Naruto, después de todo hace mucho que no sales de ese departamento. Es bueno que te distraigas- Después de decir eso le guiño un ojo y al ver que el no hacía nada, entendió que esa chica de verdad le importaba. Apartir de ahí la volvería una diosa para su amigo de la infancia

**Fin de Flashback**

-Ino ya me quisiera ir, por favor…-

-No, tienes que verte hermosa y te compraré todo lo que haga falta. Después de esto iremos a la peluquería, y luego a la zapatería pues ya compramos el vestido, además ya casi se nos va a acabar el tiempo, ya son las 4:00-

-Pero…-

-¿Acaso no quieres que Naruto te vea hermosa?- Y nuevamente le giño el ojo

-P-pues s-sí pero… Yo soy fea.-

-¡¿Que no te ves?! Eres hermosa Hinata, ¿nunca has pensado en enamorarlo?-

-¡No nunca!- Estaba tan roja como un tomate, o tal vez más

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es verte Linda. Hermosa. Que te desee, eres muy linda solo tienes que ponerte algo lindo para verte como una ninfa. Veras que al terminar con esto no te arrepentirás-

-B-Bueno Ino-

**…**

¡Ya eran las 5:00 p.m y Hinata no salía del bendito cuarto! ¡Que pasaría! Nunca debió confiar en Ino, ella era hermosa tal y como era, solo bastaba con ponerse un vestido para quedar más que linda

**…**

¿Se vería bien? Que miedo… Nunca debió dejarse aconsejar de esa extraña, mejor dicho, nunca debió de aceptar ir con el rubio a ese estreno….

-Aquí vamos…- y abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue un guapo rubio parado enfrente de ella. ¿Ese galán que tenia al frente de ojos azules y cabello despeinado era Naruto? Sí, era él, con ese traje negro y esa rosa en el bolsillo… ¿Que era lo que estaba despertando en ella?

**…**

-¿Hinata, eres tú?- ¿Eso que veía era un ángel? Era hermosa, ese vestido blanco de gala resaltaba sus "atributos" era extraplex con bordado plateado y tenía una abertura desde el muslo hacia abajo lo que la hacía ver más sexy. Sus labios rojos, sus mejillas carmín, sus pestañas largas y oscuras, los ojos plateados como la luna, su cabello se veía diferente, estaba ondulado en las puntas, y su capul estaba medio recogido por una pinza plateada

-S-sí-

-Eres Divina- le dijo con los ojos brillosos de amor. Después de eso se acerco lentamente a ella, y le susurro al oído

-Eres el ángel más hermoso que he visto en mi corta vida- Se alejo un poco y desde lo lejos le dijo un corto ¿Nos vamos?

-¡S-Sí!- Su mirada estaba llena de alegría, ese rubio despertaba algo desconocido en ella

**_-Gracias Ino, Tu de verdad me conoces, ya debes de saber ahora que la amo desde mis entrañas-_**

**_-Ino… seas quien seas, Seguiré tus consejos… Gracias…-_**

**…**

¿Que tal? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Pésimo? Me demore mucho, ya lo sé… pero valió la pena ¿No? Ahora ya saben que lo prometido es deuda y ninguna de mis historias las dejare a medias, las terminare así me cueste 1000 años. La verdad no sé si el que despertó en la parte del lemon era Naruto o yo… seguramente pensaran eso ¿No? Bueno mis queridos lectores este fue el segundo capítulo, ojala y les haya gustado. Pásense por mi One-Shot llamado "Atrapados" quizás les guste y déjenme un review demostrándome cuanto aprecian mi trabajo y diciéndome que les pareció

¡Sayonara!


End file.
